Cypher Legends: Forgotten Future
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Time flows without pause. Its course; however, can be changed. When Cypher incarnations of Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki are thrown into a new timeline, can they find what was lost?
1. Shattered History

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto. But I do own certain concepts and elements in this fanfiction and works using those elements.**

* * *

How did it all go wrong?

Boruto Uzumaki gently moved the strand of hair away from his sleeping sister's face as he looked at his Uncle Neji's sleeping form in his futon next to theirs. He never felt so alone before in his whole life. Maybe if one were to go back into the beginning, maybe then they would know how everything began.

*Prologue-End of Everything, A New Beginning*

"C'mon guys! There's a spot right here!" Boruto exclaimed as his mother smiled at him while his father whistled in appreciation. "Not bad Boruto, this is a perfect spot for our family picnic!" Exclaimed on Naruto Uzumaki as he grinned cheekily at him. Today was a day for the entire Uzumaki family to enjoy a family outing, and with it being spring, why not do so under the cherry blossom trees in full bloom?

"It's kind of sad that neither Grandpa Minato or Grandma Kushina could come today…" Himawari pouted slightly as everyone got a chuckle from that. "Well, being Cyphers is very taxing. Trying to keep all this 'cosmic balance' and things sorted out. I'm glad me and Hinata were able to even get a day off!" Naruto laughed full heartedly.

 _Cyphers-A race of humans born as a union of man and god; not, not like demi-gods like Gilgamesh or even Heracles, but a union of souls. When a human compatible to become a Cypher is born, the god or goddess bind themselves to that human's soul, allowing the human host to harness their great and terrible powers when they are ready._

 _These Cyphers were blessed with gifts of their own when they are born. Besides being able to harness the powers of the deity inside them, they are bestowed abilities solely unique to them. This relationship with the deity isn't without a price to pay. For these Cyphers must leave the world they knew and commit themselves to preserving balance in the fabrics of reality and the continuation of the multiverse._

 _These Cyphers bring possibilities with them, altering events for their normal counterparts that did not happen in the pure, untainted 'Canon' timeline. Those counterparts change from what they were, growing into a different person, and even become godlike in terms of power from these woven possibilities that Cyphers create._

 _But even then…_

"Speaking of family, where's Ero-Jiji?" Boruto asked as Naruto frowned a little. "I dunno, Ero-Sennin said something about 'searching for an old prophecy' He replied with a shrug. "Well, prophecies always pop up and don't do any harm. It's not like it could affect us Cyphers, ya know?" Naruto told him as Boruto nodded his head in agreement and laughed. Naruto took a bite from a sandwich from the picnic basket and sighed with bliss. "Hinata, you are the best cook ever! I am the luckiest guy to marry the sweetest angel and a good cook!" he complimented with comical happy tears as he looked at his wife lovingly. "Oh Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed as there was that (in)famous lovey-dovey atmosphere the married couple emitted as Boruto blanched as Himawari giggled at the scene of her parents being romantic.

 _Cyphers can unintentionally do more harm than good._

"Huh?" Himawari said, looking around spooked. "What's wrong Himawari?" Hinata asked her daughter with some concern. "I just got this bad feeling all of the sudden. Ame-no-Uzme isn't singing or dancing in my mind." She replied. Now this got the entire family's attention. Himawari Uzumaki was a Cypher like all of them, and her partner was the goddess Ame-no-Uzume, the goddess of dawn and revelry of Shinto lore. The whole family know how cheerful and positive that goddess was as it reflected on Himawari's behavior. For the goddess to be silent, it was ominous.

Hinata clutched her head in great pain as Naruto and Boruto looked at the two with great worry as they heard it. An ominous bell chiming in the air as the wind began to twist and turn, the sky darkening as Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No doubt about it…someone is messing with time!" he swore as he grabbed Hinata and Boruto grabbed Himawari as the two proceed to carry them and run as fast as they can away from the area as the world began to collapse like shattered glass. "If I ever find the fucker who ruined this day for us, I'm gonna-!" Naruto growled as the ground gave away as the entire Uzumaki family began falling into the black void. Hinata luckily recovered in time and gasped at what was happeneing and looked to her husband as they shared a look.

"Tsukiyomi! Haraedo-no-Okami!" the husband and wife called out as from their bodies, two divine entities emerged. Tsukiyomi, the Shinto God of the Moon and Night resembled a silver shadow with an obsidian mask hiding his face and hair as his red eyes glowed dangerously as Haraedo-no-Okami's golden armor adorned her white kimono. "Protect our kids!" they told them as the two proceed to do so.

Boruto and Himawari were horrified at what their parents were doing. They were sacrificing themselves to save their children, and they couldn't bear that. "Mom, dad!" they called out as Naruto and Hinata looked at them gently with a resigned look and a smile. "You two take care of each other. I know you'll both be fine." They told them as they were swallowed by the darkness.

"MOM!" Himawari cried out as tears came from her eyes.

"DAD!" Boruto called out as he tried to reach out as Tsukiyomi and Haraedo-no-Okami wrapped their arms around the children in an embrace as they conjured up a barrier around the children as all they saw next was eternal darkness.

* * *

 **Know your Deities!**

 **Tsukiyomi/Tsukuyomi-God of the Moon in Shinto lore and son of Izanagi, brother to Amaterasu and Susanoo. Born when Izanagi washed his right eye of from the taint of Yomi, the underworld.**

 **Haraedo-no-Okami- Four kami that make a whole. Goddesses of purification that were born when Izanagi cleansed himself of the taint of Yomi. They cleanse the land of imperfections and pollution. The name of the four goddess are: Seoritsuhime, Hayaakitsuhime, Ibukidonushi, and Hayasasurahime.**

 **Ame-no-Uzume: Shinto Goddess and dawn and revelry. Known for luring Amaterasu out of the cave she was hiding in to bring back sunlight to the world.**


	2. Lost Time

Boruto bolted up and gasped heavily, quickly checking his surroundings as he noticed Himawari next to him, passed out. "Himawari, oi, HImawari wake up!" Boruto shouted, shaking her gently as he tried to wake her up. It worked as Himawari slowly opened her eyes and began rubbing them gently as she looked around, aware that she wasn't in her room and in an abandoned alley and that Boruto was with her. "Brother…" she began, her eyes ingrained with fear as Boruto placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure that he was there for her. "We're in Cypher territory. So we should be safe." Boruto pointed out as Himawari noticed they were in their 'sealed' Cypher forms.

 _Sealed Cypher Forms- when Cyphers enter territories belonging to their kind, their powers are sealed up and they are reduced to a 'proper age' that reflects their levels of power as Cypher. Being in the form of a child represents that they are young in power and that they need to acquire experience to grow; ages of sealed forms vary on individuals but it is said that on certain conditions, Cyphers can make their sealed forms resemble any age they prefer._

Looking at themselves now, Boruto was in a black tracksuit with the fire symbol on the back of the jacket while Himawari had that coat and skirt combo she wore when they both played snowball fighting with their parents that one winter morning…and they were both at the age of 5.

Himawari began to sniff at the memory, wondering of their parents were okay. "H-Hey now! I'm sure they're alright. After all, they are the strongest pair in Konoha!" Boruto told her as he hated seeing his little sister cry. "C'mon, maybe they're at home right now, looking to see if we're home safe and sound." He told her with a grin as he held his hand out. She calmed down a bit and reached out for his hand as the two proceeded to leave the alleyway and walked through the town.

It was Konoha alright, but the city looked different. There weren't that many tall buildings and the place didn't look as advanced as it was before. It was really unsettling Boruto when he noticed his sister taking in the details with confused shock, awe, and curiosity. When Boruto looked up at the Cypher version of the Hokage Monument, his blood turned cold. Only three heads adorned the monument as a fourth one was being carved. _"Please don't tell me we've time-traveled. It was funny at first when I gave the normal counterparts of myself the chance to go back in time, but for me...this is bad."_ He thought as he pulled Himawari closer to him as they ran. "Hold it!" a voice called out to them. Boruto looked over his shoulder and noticed it was an officer chasing them. Reacting quickly, he picked up his sister bridal style and with strength his sealed form could take, leapt onto the roofs.

Boruto utilized his excellent memory to recall certain structures that were still there and used side streets and alleys to avoid officers that were now taking interest in capturing them. But to be on the safe side…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

*40 minutes later*

"We made it!" Boruto cheered as he placed his sister down as he breathed in a bit. He used up a good amount of chakra in that technique and it wasn't fun at all. "That's great big bro, now let's go see mom and dad!" Himawari cheered positively as Boruto nodded in agreement. They walked together, side by side, expecting to see both parents looking outside for them, calling them to come inside and see if they were okay. But the fact that reality is cruel is when the truth is harsh, cold, and unforgiving. They both stopped, their mouths open in shock as they looked at the place where their house was supposed to be, only for it to not be there. Instead, it was nothing more than an empty plot of land with dirt. No grass, no flowers, not even a speck of life visible. This was their last hope of finding their family, maybe they did travel back in time, there was no dad to scold Boruto for his pranks and be proud of how strong he's become or to cuddle with Himawari and tell her stories of missions he had with their mother. There was no mother to welcome them back home, hugging them and smiling happily at them as they sat down together and had dinner. They were gone, swallowed by the darkness of whatever it was, to never be seen again.

Boruto had a single tear run down his eye as he knew this was the reality they lived in now. "They're gone…" Himawari spoke, her voice cracking as she fell onto her knees and began to cry. Boruto inwardly cursed himself of almost forgetting how sensitive Himawari has been. She was more mature than he was, but also the most fragile in emotional when things were beyond what she could handle, despair swallowed her. "H-Himawari, they're not gone! They're strong and knowing dad, he'll defy the very laws of the universe just to find us!" Boruto exclaimed, anxiety eating at him. He hated not being able to properly support his sister's emotional distress right now.

"Knowing your father, I have without a doubt he will do just that." An all too familiar voice spoke up. This startled the too Uzumaki children and they quickly turned to see the one person they know. Donning a Jōnin Hyūga attire and still in his teenage years, the warmth in his eyes, stood one Neji Hyūga.

"U-Uncle Neji!" Boruto and Himawari cried out as they tackled him into a very tight hug as he rubbed the back of their heads. "I've been looking for you two for quite a while." He told them, "Come, we must head for the Hyūga Compound. There is a lot that I have to explain to you two."


	3. The Epic of Naruto Uzumaki

Night had already settled in, the patrols were done for the night and only the sounds of crickets making music in the night were heard. The sky was a nice shade of dark blue as the stars were out and the moon was full. Himawari inwardly smiled as she saw the full moon, it reminded her of the love story of mom and dad, and how they got together and then married. To any guy it might be a mushy love story, but to Himawari, it was a story of how two people truly feel in love with each other and wanted to spend all of eternity with each other. It was like a beautiful love song she heard her father sang once; "Star Vessel" was its name.

But then she remembered they were no longer here. But the question was where was 'here', and from the looks of Konoha and the monument, "when"?

"Uncle Neji, what's happening?" she asked as she sat on the futon with her brother. Neji sighed as he used his Byakūgan to quickly scan the area around them. Seeing that no one was near, he slowly opened his mouth. "We're in a different timeline." He told them flatly.

The two children were silent, they tried to comprehend what their uncle was saying as they recalled what their father said about someone messing with time. "A-A different timeline?" Himawari asked as Neji nodded his head solemnly. "Correct, this event is now known as 'The Erasure', a tragedy unlike any other in Cypher history. Not many of us survived the alteration to history and some were erased or survived through unorthodox means." Neji explained as Boruto looked at him with a serious expression. "Did mom or dad survive?" he demanded with contained anger at what had happened to them as Neji shook his head. "I do not know. Sasuke and Sakura survived, Hanabi-sama as well, but those were the only ones I know so far. The others, _if_ they survived, must be using a new method I had discovered with Shikamaru." He explained.

Boruto nodded his head as he looked down and gritted his teeth. _"Metal, Chōch_ _ō_ _, Inojin, Shikadai…Sarada."_ He thought recalling his fellow classmates and friends and how now, they were all gone. "Uncle Neji, what's this other method for a Cypher to survive?" Himawari asked, snapping Boruto out of his thoughts. "The other method is…binding one's soul to the other Cypher version of oneself in _this_ timeline." Neji replied in a slow tone as it sparked something within Boruto's mind. "Does that mean it's possible that mom and dad survived by sticking to their other selves of this timeline?!" he asked excitedly as Neji had a small smirk. "Probably,"

"Yatta! Let's go see if mom made it. Since we're in the Hyūga Compound, mom has got to be nearby!" Boruto shouted as he began to bolt out of the room, only for Neji to keep him in a hold. "Stop you idiot!" he hissed. "There's a situation with this Hinata that I'm cautious about. Now is not the time to see her!" he growled out as Himawari tilted her head to the side. "Uncle Neji, what happened to this world's version of dad?" she asked as both males froze at the innocent question. "Yeah, where is the other version of the stupid old man at anyways?" Boruto asked as Neji sighed with exhaustion. He wasn't getting a break with Boruto's attitude, and Himawari being so much like her mother its painful to not answer. But they need to know…

"This world's Naruto is much different from your father. I had seen him only a few times and he's first generation Cypher compared to your father who was seventh generation." He began as Boruto and Himawari froze at that information. First Generation Cyphers were godlike due to them representing being the first. They were the only ones that can inherit endless possible powers and skills and were the mightiest of their line. And Neji was saying that their father could be hiding inside the soul of a First Generation Cypher Naruto!? Even their dad could only master 5 different powers besides chakra and that was his only limit.

 _Cypher Power Inheritance-Cyphers are unique to wield endless possibilities in them, but none more than a First Generation Cypher can inherit infinite possible powers. First Generation was exalted for being the greatest of their linage and next Generation incarnations of Cyphers look up to the first with revered awe and inspiration. First Generation Cyphers can even fight their Canon and Prototype incarnations without a paradox erupting from that transgression._

"Seriously!?" Boruto exclaimed as Himawari looked excited at seeing a First Generation Cypher of their father. "How old is he? How old is he?" Himawari asked with her own excitement as Neji rubbed the back of his head. "He's only 12 in human years this year and has already made a reputation of himself. Hell, he's already Legendary Rank." Neji admitted, as Boruto and Himawari were star-struck at the information. "Seriously!?" they exclaimed as Neji knew he needed to tell them this Cypher Naruto's story if he ever wanted them to get some sleep for the next day.

"Sit down and I'll tell the tale," he told them as they did so, excitement gnawing them as Neji dimmed the lights and began his tale. "This is the tale of the First; his birth was warped, twisted, and horrifying in the morals of man. For you see, the First Generation Cypher Naruto wasn't born the same way as humans…he was created." He spoke in a calm, ominous tone as Boruto and Himawari were spooked at the atmosphere. "You see, somewhere out there, Nione, Death himself was concocting horrifying experiments in creating a weapon of destruction. Using blood from Canon Naruto and Prototype Naruto, along with the blood of dragons, Cypher Naruto was born." Boruto gulped at the thoughts of himself being tortured by a mad scientists' twisted glee and pleasure and shuddered at the thought as Himawari was taking in the story with keen interest.

"He fought and killed clones under Nione's orders to see his potential, and when Naruto found what Nione intended to do to him, he rebelled and escaped into one of the human worlds in the infinite multiverse. There he hid, but fought in the Dragon Wars lead by Bahamut and Tiamat. Even when Bahamut fell, Naruto fought on and destroyed Tiamat's wicked mates one by one before killing the vile dragon queen herself and becoming the new Bahamut by the spirit of the Dragon King himself and of the Dragon God Io." Neji continued, happy to see how Boruto and Himawari were looking in awe of this version of their father at the age of a kid slaying dragons and being too cool.

"Months pass and he was dragged into another world, one where only the strong could survive as Nione was the one who initiated it. This was a tragic war only known as the 'Maelstrom War'." He continued, his tone turned bitter and had hints of anger in it. "This war, Nione deceived countless normal incarnations of Naruto, each with their own story and powers into trying to either capture or kill Cypher Naruto. He returned it in kind and he decided to stop Nione so that way, other Narutos out there would not needed to be killed." Boruto looked enraged at it as Himawari was horrified at the thought of their father being that brutal and killing other Narutos like that against his will.

"He awoke to his Cypher powers, and summoned the souls of every Naruto that was killed as they and the ones who still lived followed him, intent on revenge on Nione's deception as one obstacle in-between Cypher Naruto and Nione…Canon Naruto." Neji spoke his tone ominous and dangerous as Boruto and Himawari had an expression of utter shock at what their uncle was implying. This Cypher Naruto actually fought Canon Naruto and lived?

 _Canon Incarnations-The original person from which a Cypher is based on. They are incredibly powerful with full mastery of their original powers. If any normal incarnation were to fight a Canon incarnation, the ones woven by the possibilities of Cyphers would lose due to the fact that if the Canon died, then the Cypher and woven incarnations brought out by possibilities would be erased as well. A Paradox protects the Canon incarnation from all but the Prototype Incarnation and Cypher Incarnations._

"I do not know the details, and I know Cypher Naruto was still young in power and wisdom as he fought Canon Naruto. It is said the battle was so cataclysmic, that the entire landscape around them was reduced to a wasteland with Cypher Naruto standing as the victor." Neji admitted, a bit ashamed he could not get the full details of the battle as Boruto and Himawari were merely amazed by this. Defeating a Canon Incarnation was considered taboo to normal and Cypher incarnations, since there would be consequences. But this version of their father had broken it and done the impossible, with no consequences. He was already a legend just by defeating Canon Naruto!

"After Canon Naruto's defeat, Nione was the last to fall. The battle had Death on the verge of defeat and he tried to take Naruto down with him, only for our recently promoted Yondaime Hokage to deal the finishing blow. After that, I got the chance to see him once in the hospital." Neji continued on, covering his mouth as he started to yawn. "Using my Byakūgan, I was shocked he had no chakra or the network in his body. I had learned he was created and was designed to not have chakra. My own admittance, he had earned my respect and awe in a level that being able to even catch a glimpse of him was an honor." Neji finished as he laid down and fell asleep; but not before uttering 'good night' to the children.

Boruto and Himawari were in shock at the fact Cypher Naruto had no chakra in him, and he defeated countless other Narutos out there and even Canon Naruto without jutsu, which in Boruto's opinion was badass on so many levels as Himawari thought that Cypher Naruto was amazing and wondered what he was like. But even then, they felt tired themselves as they looked at each other. Tomorrow, they'll try and find this Cypher Naruto and see if their father's soul was within him. "Goodnight big brother…" Himawari yawned as she snuggled under the blankets. "Goodnight sis…" Boruto replied as he too went under the blankets to get his sleep.

* * *

/Unknown Location/

"So I'm going to register at the Cypher Academy tomorrow with the next generation of Cyphers?" the boy asked as Minato Namikaze nodded his head. "Of course, there you will learn everything about Cyphers and how to hone your unique abilities. I'm certain you will be quite popular given your reputation son." Minato replied with a smile. "…If you say so…dad." Smiled one Naruto Uzumaki.


	4. Naruto and Hinata

**This chapter is dedicated to some NaruHina. Not actual romance, but more like fluff. Please enjoy the chapter *bows head politely***

* * *

Sleep was hard for the two. The comfort of knowing that their parents weren't nearby to comfort them whenever they had a nightmare made sleeping uneasy. The silence except for the steady breathing of Neji was all but lonesome. Then, they heard grumbling and it was a familiar voice. Boruto and Himawari opened their eyes as they noticed the silhouette passing by the room in a silent pace. Something about "…letting that weakling take over." Boruto had wondered what this version of their mother was like, and Himawari wanted to see what this version of their mother looked like as well. As silently as they could, they got out of their futons and tip-toed out of the room, unaware Neji opened his eyes, aware of their intent.

They followed this version of Hinata, noticing how…proactive her dressing was compared to their mother's reserved clothing as they traversed the well-known halls into the garden where they saw her walking up to Grandpa Hiashi Hyūga standing there looking up at the full moon with a calm expression. "Oi, old man," Hinata spoke gaining her father's attention. "My time is up for now; enjoy your week with this weakling." She told him with no respect as her body glowed and shrank as Boruto and Himawari noticed seals were circling around Hinata as she was now twelve years old. The twelve-year-old Hinata fell forward as Hiashi caught her and he had a gentle, loving smile on his face. "Welcome back Hinata," he spoke quietly. "W-What just happened big brother?" Himawari asked as Boruto blinked rapidly. "I'm not sure, but it seems to be connected to those seals we saw earlier." He replied as his honed instincts kicked in as he turned to see their uncle with is his arms crossed, looking down at them. "Indeed, that is going to be quite an explanation for you two." He spoke up in a calm and efficient manner.

 **Neji's Room**

Boruto and Himawari silently sipped their tea as Neji calmly drank his as they were sitting down and he eyed them. "You wish to know the truth?" he asked as Boruto and Himawari nodded their heads. He sighed as he cracked his neck to relieve it of pressure. "Looks like I've got no choice, and I hate telling long tales so I'll make this short as possible." He told them as he began.

"This version of Hinata-sama is like Naruto of this timeline, a First Generation Cypher. But something terrible happened on her third birthday that none of us had even expected…A normal human incarnation of her entering our world by chance and sealing this version of Hinata-sama into herself, becoming…a Jinchūriki of a Cypher, and the first one of her kind." This got gasps from Boruto and Himawari at the details as Neji wanted to end this real quick. "She was able to harness the powers of the Cypher quite well, but has one flaw in her sealing. Once every full moon, Cypher Hinata regains control and has an entire week to live it before the switch happens. Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama have been quite supportive for her." He finished lamely as he yawned and fell asleep.

Boruto couldn't help but feel angry, if that had happen to his own sister or mother, he'd be utterly pissed. He'd give the jerks responsible for doing that a beat down of the century if that ever happened to his family. Himawari on the other hand, felt sad for this version of their mother, as she was a prisoner with limited freedom and only her aunt and this version of their grandpa were there to support her with uncle Neji. She wanted to talk to this version of their mother at least once, and get to know her a little bit. But alas, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **Next Morning-Academy**

Boruto, Himawari, and Neji followed Cypher Hinata who was in her sealed form. She was around six to seven years old and she was walking towards the Cypher Academy in her winter clothes as the snow floated gently down as she walked. "Mom is so pretty when she's young." Himawari spoke up as she and her fellow companions were too dressed for winter as they followed her behind the trees. That was when a trio of boys blocked Hinata's path. "Ah, I remember this scenario…Isn't this similar to how Hinata-sama met Naruto?" Neji asked as Himawari nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, you're a Hyūga aren't you?" one boy asked.

"Your eyes are creepy."

"Are you some sort of monster? Monster!"

Hinata's eyes began to water as she fell to her knees crying; causing Boruto to clench the bark of the tree they were observing behind so hard that it broke. How badly did he want to beat the snot out of those bastards for insulting his (alternate timeline) mom!

"Knock it off." A single voice spoke, piercing the laughter of the bullies as they turned to see a six-year-old blond boy in winter clothes and a red scarf walking towards them from the academy swing. "Who are you?" the leader of the trio demanded as the one on the right blinked and flinched at who it was. "Boss, i-its Uzumaki Naruto!"

This caused Boruto and Himawari to jolt in shock as they saw that it was indeed their (alternate timeline) father. "Y-You mean the Maelstrom King? One of the Four Heavenly Kings and the youngest of the four? Death's Bane?!" the other one exclaimed as Naruto raised a brow. "Well, seems my reputation precedes me." He mused calmly as the leader of the bully trio snorted. "Hah, I'm not scared of him. He's just a freak. He and that sister of his are test tube abominations that should be killed." He retorted as Naruto merely smiled in an eerily friendly way. "Excuse me miss, I suggest looking away and try to block out the crying. Don't want you to be traumatized by what I'm about to do." He told Hinata who nodded quietly and turned away and placed her hands over her ears.

"Now I suggest apologizing before I use my scarf to kick your ass, and then have that kid have his head shoved up that kid's ass, and then that kid's head shoved up your ass." Naruto growled, the sound of a rumbling dragon being provoked echoing the yard as Boruto and Himawari shuddered at the fury behind those eyes. "Hah, like you could do that you lizard. You and that whore of a sis-"

The bully leader didn't get to finish as Naruto's red scarf was used as a weapon as he used it in ways no scarf should be used as the three bullies were beaten senseless and having their heads shoved up into someone else's asses as the leader was screaming in pure agony as his rear was violate as was the other kid as well inside the leader's ass as his own was violated by the third teammate's head being shoved in there as the three were connected into this one ugly union and proceeded to run off in an uneven way as they resembled a centipede.

"Wow…Dad is awesome." Boruto could only say as he had covered Himawari's eyes before the disturbing scene took place as he removed them once those boys were out of sight. "…And quite terrifying when he keeps his words of threat." Neji added his two cents in as Hinata turned to see her blond savior who looked at her with concern on his face. "You okay?" he asked as Hinata nodded her head. "Yes, thank you." She replied as she looked down to see the scarf he wore was now in ruins. "Ah, your scarf." She said as she crouched down and picked it up as he looked at and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah forget it, as long as you're alright. See ya!" Naruto replied as he turned and waved as he dashed off. Hinata watched his retreating back and cradled the ruined scarf much closer to her as she smiled. "Aww…So this is how Mom fell in love with dad." Himawari cooed in adoration as Boruto blanch. He hated it when his parents were all lovey-dovey. If these two acted like that in their current age he was going to hurl.

"Neh-neh Onii-chan, wouldn't you mind doing that for Sarada if she were bullied and you liked her?" Himawari asked.

Boruto choked on air from that question.

* * *

 **Cypher Academy-Opening Day**

Hinata sat in her assigned seat and sighed with a bit of worry. Here in the Cypher Academy, time flowed completely different for Cyphers. An entire hour outside the academy is a single year in the academy. This was her only loophole for the seal. She would spend the six hours (years) here to get stronger and to spend time with the people that cared for her. And maybe…maybe she would see that boy again?

"Alright class, settle down!" Called out on Umino Iruka as everyone started taking their seats, "Today we're having three First Generation Cyphers joining our class, so please be nice and get along with them." Iruka spoke as everyone was in a hush whisper form of gossip. Hinata froze at that, knowing she was a First Generation herself, and wondered if she could get along with the other two joining the class. What should she do? Should she just stay quiet and try to blend into the background or…

"How's it going everyone?"

Her worries were dissipated at the sound of his voice. She looked up and saw him and a girl with long red hair reaching her waist, blue eyes, and the same facial structure as his, and faint whisker shaped birthmarks on her cheeks. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is-"the boy introduced himself as he gestured to the redhead. "-and I'm Uzumaki Shana, his twin sister. It's a pleasure to meet you everyone." She greeted politely as she bowed her head formally as Naruto did not. "I hope we all can get along for the next 'six years'." They finished in synch with energetic and cheerful smiles on their faces.

*End of Class*

"Man, those classes were dull. The schools back in the human worlds were more entertaining than this sad junk of education." Naruto grumbled with annoyance as Shana nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right brother. They're not doing any lessons on Cyphers at all, and that was what we're here to learn about." She agreed. "Hmm…maybe we should check the curriculum to see when we learn about it. After all, we do have six years here to learn." Naruto pondered as the Uzumaki twins' stomachs growled loudly.

"Well, we can get something to eat at the buffet. I heard that Ichiraku's is there today to celebrate your appearance brother." Shana teased him with a gentle nudge as Naruto chuckled. "Ramen is good every once in a while, but not every meal. I like to have a healthy life thank you very much." He replied. "Well I'm going to check something real quick. See you there!" she said as she passed through the gate, and if anyone had noticed, she had turned her head a bit and winked at someone waiting there as Naruto failed to notice it while walking up there himself. "Hmm…wonder if any of the other Cyphers in class would like to join?" he pondered quietly to himself, as he by instinct sensed someone near the gates.

"A-ano…"

Naruto stopped and turned; to see the girl from the other day he saved from bullies standing there, with a bit of a blush adorning her face. "N-Naruto-kun…" the girl started as he patiently waited for her to gather the resolve to speak. He knew this girl, from his origins as a biological clone; he inherited a certain amount of Canon Naruto's memories. Her name was Hinata Hyūga, and a close friend if he was correct, even the one who saved him from self-doubt and rekindle his unbreakable spirit. She was an ally that developed feelings for Canon Naruto, but this here was Cypher Hinata, and he did not see the feelings of love in her eyes. Admiration and respect were the ones that filled them. "Yes?" he asked gently, knowing her personality is…fragile at the supposed current age. "L-Let's do our best!" she blurted out, her face a bit red as Naruto merely smiled. "Yeah, let's do our best as Cyphers…Hey, wanna join me and my sister for a bite to eat?"

* * *

 **Outside the Academy**

"Geez, how long do we have to wait?" Boruto asked as Neji chuckled. "It's only an hour. Five more and then the ceremony will commence. We should prepare." He replied as Himawari looked at her uncle. "Ready for what?" she asked as Neji smiled. "For Naruto's Ascension as a proper Cypher and one of the Four Heavenly Kings."


	5. The Experiment

"OH MY COTTON SOCKS THAT HURTS!" Naruto exclaimed as he held his severed arm as a strange energy was leaking out of his arm socket. "Are you alright big brother?" Shana asked, concerned as he reattached his arm as the energy healed the wound. "Fine." he grumbled as he flexed his arm. "Trying to divide your soul into genuine dopplegangers is much more complicated than I expected. Especially since I've only gotten the concepts down but not the aspect of manifesting it properly."

"W-well from what I saw with my Byakugan Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke up from her quiet observation. "The energy was unstable since your body's matter becomes distorted and violently clashing with other elements in the process." she explained as Naruto sat down on his chair and picked up a sandwhich and bit into it. "You're more knowledgeable about physics and the science stuff than me Hinata." he praised causing her to blush at that. "But I'm the one more experienced with magic and supernatural." "That and she's the better cook." Shana piped in too cheerfully causing her brother to pout at that. That caused Hinata to giggle at the sight of as Naruto went up to the chalkboard and crossed out a blueprint.

"So the idea of replicating the body via matter manipulation is off." he sighed as he scratched his head. "Independent clones that don't dissipate like Kage Bunshin is difficult itself Naruto. But trying to manifest Tenryu and Naraku out of you, which are parts of your very soul itself is dangerous. Couldn't you just research on something else?" Shana reasoned as Naruto shook his head. "I want them to experience the physical world, not couped up in my head playing music or off-hand remarks like..." he trailed off as if he heard something extremely vulgar in his mind.

"Well...how about asking the Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu?" Hinata asked, stealing their attention as she poked her fingers. "He's always using that Fission technique of his, they always act independent of each other while never dissipating from anything. Perhaps he could offer some advice?" she asked as the Uzumaki twins froze at the question. "No, brother don't you...!" Shana began, only for her older brother to be gone, leaving only an outline signifying he was once there.

Shana sighed while Hinata giggled at the antics of the two, Naruto the irresponsible older brother and Shana the reliable and responsible younger sister. They were quite the pair in the Cypher Academy. "Better go find him before something terrible happens." Shana mused dryly as Hinata smiled at that, since Naruto has a knack for getting himself into trouble faster than you can say his name.

* * *

"-By dividing equal portions of energy while splitting parts of your matter, a proper Fission technique is made. It also means you're dividing your power while doing so, weakening you in the process." Mu explained as Naruto cupped his chin in thought. If he were to master the Fission technique he should be able to infuse those dopplegangers with pieces of his own soul, even perhaps Tenryu and Naraku...wait.

"Is it even possible to use the Fission technique even without chakra?" he asked, a bit concerned as the Cypher Nidaime Tsuchikage chuckled at the question like it was a joke. "Child, I've spent lifetimes researching on using my well-known technique to be used with various types of energies. Since you don't use chakra, what energy _are_ you using?" Mu inquired. "Ancient method of Soul Energy." the Uzumaki replied honestly, causing Mu to nod his head slowly before widening his eyes as he realized what Naruto just said.

"Ancient Soul Energy? Not Spiritual Energy like the Shinigami of the Seirei?" Mu asked while Naruto nodded his head. This made the former Tsuchikage put his mind into overdrive at the potency the technique would have if that ancient knowledge was mixed with his technique, but found it to be worthy to investigate by a willing Cypher. "...Uzumaki Naruto, I am entrusting you with the skeleton blueprints of the Fission technique. Since you're experimenting with an ancient art to be used alongside this, you must be very careful for it _will_ kill you permanitely." he warned sternly as Naruto nodded his head. "I promise I will experiment on it with utmost care." Naruto promised.

*Boruto and Himawari*

"I have to wonder, since he doesn't have chakra what faction will he be joining then?" Boruto asked aloud as Himawari tilted her head to the side innocently in confusion. Seeing this, Boruto mentally slapped himself in the forehead. "Usually after Cyphers graduate from the Academy, they can join a faction made by other Cyphers with their own ideals and purposes in mind. Since most Cyphers usually stick to ones their familiar with in their first life, they stay with those ones more often." Boruto explained.

"So if this version of Papa doesn't have chakra and never grew up as a shinobi. Then he won't join any Shinobi Factions?" Himawari asked curiously. "That's most likely." Boruto answered as armored footsteps were heard and many passerbys broke free from the croweded streets to let the marching forces through. "Wow...!" Himawari spoke up, star-struck at the knightly figures marching through. "The Knights of Camelot are recruiting someone from the Academy?!" she squealed with uttermost joy as Boruto looked at her with surprise. Now he was the confused one here of the two. "You know who they are?" Boruto asked as Himawari nodded her head.

"The Knights of Camelot are Cyphers dedicating to protecting humanity from any threat against them no matter what. Created by Cypher Arthur Pendragon and his Knights of the Round during the Dark Age of Cypher History, they are one of the best factons to exist in history!" she explained with childish glee and joy. Who could blame her, young girls at her age loved the dashing tales of knights in shining armor fighting off evil like in storybooks. Boruto couldn't help but smile at Himawari's innocent joy at the chance of seeing real live knights. Although it is odd for them to come to the eastern side of the globe, because most recruits stay in the western side unless they found someone of unique potential...

* * *

*Naruto and Hinata*

"Naruto-kun, this is starting to scare me a bit..." Hinata admitted as the two were in the basements of the Academy. The Academy's basement held labratories and testing labs of various sorts for numerous experimentations to unlocking unique Cypher abilities and powers. It carries everything a Cypher needed to fulfil their experiments for improvements. "I too am scared Hinata. But one mustn't back down from fear and they have to face it head on. Besides, you're on the opposite side of the glass." Naruto replied, pointing out that fact as Hinata was behind the observation glass while he was in the testing room, with a murderer from another world that a fellow Cypher captured strapped to the table swearing his lungs out.

"Well then," Naruto began, placing his protection suit on and equipped his helmet. "Let the mad science begin..." he announced, causing the murder to cease his ranting and widen his eyes in utter horror. "Soul Fission Test 1 begin!" Naruto announced as his hands glowed an ominous blue as the man screamed. The man's body exploded into gory bits as Naruto's suit protected him from the filth as he swiped some off his visor with a click of his tongue. "Next criminal please." he grimly requested as Hinata relunctantly pressed the button as another strapped criminal was pulled in and screaming in terror as Naruto's hands glowed again.

"To quote a certain Duelist, are you ready to repent?" Naruto asked darkly.


End file.
